


On this,  Our Anniversary

by axolotlparty



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: The Next Generation, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Crossover, Deep Dish Nine au, Multi, k/s day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-16
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 18:02:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/968653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/axolotlparty/pseuds/axolotlparty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four drabbles, all taking place at Ex-Mayor Jim Kirk and his fiance, Spock's fourty-seventh engagement party. Deep Dish Nine AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gagh Pizza?

“Seven, you absolutely must try the Klingon pizza” Neelix implored, stuffing his face with said food. “Ish got Gagh omit. Ebem wigglesh like ish supposhed to”.

Seven of Nine rolled her eyes. Gagh had so far been her least pleasant experience since leaving the Borg Compound. This party, however, had yet to place a rank. It was the Fourty-Seventh anniversary of the marriage engagement between retired Mayor James T. Kirk and his fiancé, Spock. As always, (according to Ms. Janeway; Seven had only lived in Alpha city for a few months) they hosted a block party for it in Pike memorial park. Though both retired, the mayor and his husband remained active figures in the community and hosted what was Alpha City’s “event of the year”.

“Neelix, I suggest you save some for B’Elanna and the Klingon gentleman from Deep Space Nine. They will likely appreciate it more than you do” she said coolly.

“Looks like the future Mrs. Worf is enjoying the Gagh pizza more than anyone else” he nudged Seven, pointing out the elder Miss Dax and the half-pizza she’d tried to sneak off with.

“I will speak to her about her overconsumption. If you will excuse me.”

Seven headed off across Pike Memorial Park, across the dance floor, across Keiko O’Brian’s Community Vegetable garden, and was stopped in a row of Tomatoes by the Doctor.

The Doctor, as he insisted upon being called, presented her with a plate of Gagh-za.

“I noticed that you were headed in Miss Dax’s direction after what I can only assume was Neelix convincing you to try a slice of…whatever this is supposed to be called. And to that I can only advise you-“

“Doctor, you are incorrect in your assumption. My intention is to advise Miss Dax to share the dish with those who would appreciate it fully, in ways which the Trills cannot.”

“And _you_ , Seven of Nine, are incorrect in your assumption. I got the last slice before a pidgeon decided to defecate on it. I was heading over to you so that you may try it.”

Seven took a deep breath, prepared to speak but unsure of what to say. The doctor didn’t know of her dislike of the Klingon dietary staple. Yet here he was, so sure that she would appreciate it that he took the last remaining slice to give to her.

It was almost…

“Doctor, I am…flattered by your offer but I must decline.”

The doctor almost slunk down like a child in disappointment.

Seven couldn’t stand to see someone who had helped her come out of her shell so much since separating from the collective sad. There was almost a romantic gesture involved in delivering her the pizza. _One that Seven found herself oddly wanting to reciprocate_.

“Doctor, wait!”

The Doctor turned to her, almost out of the garden, and received a shocking kiss on the cheek.                 


	2. Hide and seek in a first-aid tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deanna accepted Will's offer to dance, but now she's not so sure and wants nothing more than to dissappear.

“Beverly, hide me”

Deanna Troi tried to tuck herself away in the first aid tent, being manned only by her and one of her med students. Beverly sighed and put her head in her hand.

“Professor, do you know her?” The young man asked.

“Yes, Julian. She’s in no immediate danger, don’t worry. How about you go out and enjoy the party? I think I can handle bug bites and heartburn all on my own.” Dr. Crusher proposed.

Julian headed out of the tent, back to the party. Beverly headed back to her friend, propped between two stretchers.

“Is there anything I can get for you back here” Beverly questioned in a somewhat mocking tone.

Deanna responded in kind. “I could use some chocolate, but other than that, just keep me away from Will”.

“I thought you two were back on again. Or was that last week…” Beverly commented.

“Very funny, Bev. But I’m serious. He asked me to dance with him and I told him I would after I went to get some punch.” Deanna explained.

“Well, you’re not going to find any punch in here” Beverly giggled.

“That’s not the point! If I agree to dance with him, then he’ll think I want a relationship with him. And I just can’t do this constant flirting with him anymore. I need to cut it off completely and focus on my work. Our relationship ended when his time serving in Betazed ended. I was a fool for dragging it out like I did. We just need to stop.” Deanna said with all the dignity a person can muster laying in a pile of medical equipment.

“I don’t think that moonlighting in Picard’s Tea Emporium alongside being a counselor counts as work you can’t do while in a relationship.” Beverly’s attention waned.

“You just don’t understand him. He’s an insatiable flirt with every woman he meets and I can’t stand it any longer!” Deanna exclaimed.

“You know he only flirts because he wants your attention. He’s head-over- _heels_ for you.” Beverly emphasized.

“But he won’t commit! That’s the problem!” Deanna addressed.

“That, my dear, is because you won’t give him the chance.” Beverly concluded. “You’re so afraid of getting your heart broken again that you won’t go near him.”

Someone knocked on the door of the tent.

“Come in” Beverly called.

William Riker, the owner of the hunting goods store, walked in the tent with no obvious injury.

“Doctor, I’m afraid I have a broken heart. You see, there’s this fantastic woman who told me that we could dance together but that was a half-hour ago and I can’t seem to find her. If there’s any cure for my ailment I’d be happy to hear about it.” He slumped in a metal folding chair and clutched his heart melodramatically.

“Mr. Riker, I’m terribly sorry, but I just don’t have the equipment to help you with that. I hear from a good friend that Chocolate can be analgesic in your condition but beyond that I can only say good luck.”

THUNK! _CRASH!_

_OWWWWW!_

Deanna crawled out from the stretchers on the ground and the cases of Band-Aids and female hygiene products on top of them.

“Deanna! Are you okay?” Will rushed to assist her out of the mess.

“Yes, William. I’m fine, I just hit my shoulder. It’s nothing that will prevent me from dancing with you.” She said.

“Okay, good.” Will offhanded. He got up and was halfway out of the tent before Beverly grabbed the back of his shirt.

“Hello!” She laughed. “The treatment for your broken heart is standing right over there and you’re about to leave her to clean up the mess she’s made all by herself.”

“Wait, did she really say she’d dance with me?!” Will jumped.

Deanna giggled at him.

“Come on, Will.” She said, tugging on his arm. “You know how Geordi and Data deejay. The moment they see us, they’ll put on the sappiest song they know and who are we to deprive them of a little fun”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2 of 4! Garak/Bashir tomorrow, thank you for reading and thank you to whoever invented the Deep Dish 9 AU (Lady Yate-Xel i think)


	3. Accidental Cardassian holiday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julian, now with nothing to do, heads over to his boyfriend's house. But there's something different about today...

“Julian, _please_ don’t ask if we have any more Gagh pizza. A bird decided to take a shit on the last one and there isn’t any more in the shop” Jadzia sighed, popping the tab off a root beer.

“Don’t worry” Julian promised “I haven’t the faintest interest in Klingon food tonight. I was actually looking for a way to make myself useful since I got booted out of first aid tent”.

Jadzia took a swig of her drink. “Nah, we’re good over here. It doesn’t take a whole lot of manpower to throw out empty pizza boxes and give out the occasional door prize. It’s just me and the boss working here tonight and we’re just about to wrap up.”

“Are you sure you don’t want any help? I can take the boxes to the recycling drop-off at the Sulu Ecology building.” Julian offered.

“How about you find that Cardassian you’re so fond of and take him dancing? They’re playing the real couple-y songs now.” Jadzia tempted.

“Actually, I think I’m just going to take advantage of my night off and get more than three hours of sleep tonight.” He replied.

 

_“But it would be nice, dancing the night away with him. Being right in those big, strong arms. Him whispering sweet nothings in your ear.”_

_“Julian, what the hell are you thinking? Do you really think he’d agree to something like this? Doesn’t he get enough of people taunting him?”_

_“Does he ever pay them any mind? No. You know Elim better than anyone. He wouldn’t miss a chance to spoil you for anything”_

Julian’s feet had betrayed him and he found himself knocking on his boyfriend’s front door. Moments later, Garak answered the door in a knee-length lavender tunic with overly long pants adorned by absurd amounts of gold stitching. He even had a crown of his precious Edosian Orchids on his head.   _All dressed up and nowhere to go?_

“Er, hi. I got the night off from the first aid tent, something about a Betazoid woman hiding from her boyfriend who wanted to dance with her. So I was wondering if you’d come to the party with me. You know, if you want to.”

Julian had seen Garak in some odd outfits that he’d made for himself, but this one really took the cake. He’d only ever seen floral crowns on teenage girls who put pictures of their pizza on their blogs, much to Worf’s annoyance.

Elim leaned out of the doorway. “If you will come in and refresh yourself first, I’d be happy to attend the party with you” he said.

Into Elim’s basement apartment they went. “Do excuse the mess, I’ve just had some old friends over for the holiday.”

And what a mess it was, by Garak’s standards. Chairs were pulled out, dishes soaked in the sink unwashed, and a very odd smell permeated the air. A handmade banner was tied from the ceiling fan with very old Cardassian painting on it.

“Elim, if you don’t mind my asking, why exactly is everything so,” Julian started.

“Chaotic? Festive?” Elim offered. “Today happens to be the Cardassian holiday of _Ekant’U_ , the celebration of the end of summer and the beginning of harvest.”

The name of the holiday was starting to ring a few bells for Julian. It was explained extensively in _Fearless under the Blind Moon_. It was sort of a Cardassian Mardi Gras (or at least what he’d seen of Mardi Gras. He was never very interested World Religion). All of the beautiful, lavender Orchids were in full bloom at this time and were the first things to be harvested for their medicinal (and often hallucinogenic) qualities and for their beauty. People wore lavender on _Ekant’U_ to emulate the national flower in the traditional Hebitian-style tunic. People ate hearty, chilled food to prepare for the harvest ahead (thus explaining the scent of chilled _Tojal_ ) and spent the day with whatever family they could find to bring over.

Julian realized that last bit with a pang. Anyone left in Garak’s family was still in Cardassia, celebrating without him.

“So who all came over?” Julian asked cautiously.

“Ziyal’s father was away on business, so she sneaked over here. Leeta the Dabo girl remembers _Ekant’U_ fondly from her time housekeeping during the occupation and wants her new stepson to have a broader education of Cardassian culture than what that awful school system teaches. Officer Ital and I have become friends, much to our mutual surprise. And even Quark stopped by to try to sell me his sad excuse for Orchids. I knew you would be busy with public service business, so I knew it would be a waste to call you over.” He stated.

“Oh.” Julian flatlined. “Well did you all have fun?”

“We had an excellent time, though it seems I made more _Ibla’ant_ than was necessary. Would you care for one? It won’t keep fresh for much longer, I’m afraid.” Elim asked.

“Sure” Julian replied. He tucked his hair behind his ears as Elim fetched the crown of Orchids from the refrigerator and placed it upon his head.

“My dear, you look so beautiful in this pale moonlight” Elim purred, running his finger along Julian’s jawline.

Julian felt himself magnetize towards Elim and before he knew it, he was on the Cardassian’s lap, in the tiny kitchen/dining room, kissing him passionately. Julian knew every crevasse of his lover’s face and could navigate his mouth accordingly. Gentle passion grew more aggressive with each swipe of the lips until he got to the neckline of Elim’s tunic.

“No-ow, Julian” Elim struggled with his words “It wouldn’t do us any good to tire ourselves out before heading to the party.”

“Thought you said that today was for spending with families, Elim.” Julian retracted his mouth and put their foreheads together.

“And it is, love. Out of all of the people I know here in Alpha City, you are the closest I would consider to be my family.”

Julian felt the warmth pooling beneath his midsection move upwards to his heart. _Family._ That was the only thing that a Cardassian valued even comparatively to their loyalty to the state. He tried to downplay the massive rush of affection he felt without making a complete fool of himself.

“But I thought Cardassians didn’t leave their houses on _Ekant’U_ except to visit family” Julian stammered.

“You wanted to go to the party, and you are my family.” Elim simply replied “And besides, do you really think I would miss a chance to show off my latest handiwork. _Ibla’ant_ are terribly painstaking to create, not to mention all the stitching I had to do on my _Jamut’apok-su_ and I can only rightfully wear it one day a year.”

“Oh, well _excuse me_ for forgetting what a show-off you are, Elim Garak.” Julian interjected.

“We’ll have plenty of sex once we get back, Julian. But I’m tired of being in this mess and it is you who will be shown off, not me.”

Two hands intertwined, and their owners headed out the door and into the shimmering night with the festive lights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a half-hour late but in my defense this chapter is twice as long as the others (I just wanted Garak/Bashir in flower crowns really).


End file.
